Silent Hill: Encounter
by BrokenSilence94
Summary: La Orden llega a mi cuidad natal 3 años despues de los eventos de Silent Hill 3
1. ¿Pesadilla o realidad?

Yo soy Alejandro Ortega Meza y me encuentro solitario en un mundo raro donde aquellas sensaciones

de miedo extremo pueden llegar a ser muy familiares, este mundo hecho

con paredes manchadas de pecado y carne con estructura de metal va cambiado

mediante voy avanzando, los espejos no reflejan

lo que deben reflejar muestran aquel mundo que los seremos humanos ignoramos,

siento como si mi mente fuera a tomar mi cuerpo

y hacer lo que se le de la gana, mi mirada no me refleja ami,

las paredes parecen ser traídas del infierno, huele a sangre

quemada y a esencia de que algo terrible paso aquí,

es un mundo extraño donde las pesadillas tal vez puedan

ser mas fuertes que nunca o pueden generarte paz en la estancia

en este lugar, ruidos atroces penetran mis odios mientras que una estática

me revela la ubicación de criaturas que conozco, no se como, no se donde

las vi, no se cuando las escuche pero yo se que las conozco y

hace que mi mente se perturbe viajando a mi interior provocando

que esa sensación recorra todo mi cuerpo y quede paralizado,

cosas indescriptibles pasan en este lugar, cada segundo que pasa es

un dolor de cabeza literalmente, en mi camino puedo encontrar

cosas que me ayudan a sobrevivir, tengo que encontrar la salida de

este lugar maldito, siento que me volveré loco al ver otra de

esas criaturas, siento que cuando me hacen daño no es solo físico

también invaden mi mente propinando un golpe mortal que pueda llegar

a causar mi muerte rápido, muchos cuadros de aquella amada chica que creí

haber amado alguna vez de alguna manera se encuentran aquí

al notar que mis miedos son mas fuertes hacen que yo active mis instintos de supervivencia

, de alguna manera todo el miedo el dolor y el sufrimiento causados por este

lugar me hacen sentir como si yo me lo causara, pero yo tengo el presentimiento que este lugar

no actúa por si mismo, alguien tiene el control total sobre mis pensamientos

siento que alguien vigila cada cosa que hago, con mucha cautela puedo seguir

avanzando y consiguiendo armas para defenderme de las criaturas, el dolor

tanto físico y mental son algo difíciles de curar, este lugar ah tomado cosas

de mi dejándome en un vació y ya sin un motivo mas para avanzar estoy varado

aquí sin hacer nada resignado a morir cuando derrepente pude escuchar

un ruido, un ruido chillante, como si alguna cosa metálica frotara con otra

hasta que la estática volvió a sonar, algo cambio con esta estática, no

era igual a las otras , era algo que provoco que mi estado de alerta

se activara, cuando decidí ver que era y vi una criatura roja y enorme que portaba

un cuchillo enorme parecía ser de mi tamaño, al verlo sentí la sensación

de que su objetivo era matarme, su imagen perturbante como con un casco piramidal

hizo que corriera hacia una puerta sin salida , cerrada con llave!, vi de

cerca la muerte mientras el monstruo se acercaba, cuando derrepente una sirena

hizo que me desmayara sin saber mas como si mi mente se apagara


	2. Welcome to Silent Hill

Pensando que era un sueño desperté

pero todo el lugar cambio todo era tan calmado, no comprendía como

pude haber soñado de una manera tan real, desperte en lo que

parecía ser una carretera, cubierta de neblina que olía a azufre,

no tenia idea de como yo me encontraba en cierto lugar donde la

espesa neblina penetraba por tu cuerpo ocasionándote un raro frió,

no pude ver nada a mi alrededor mas que una carretera destruida como si una bomba hubiera destrozado

ese sendero de concreto, vi señalamientos para ir a 2 ciudades, una era Brahms y la otra

era Silent Hill, la ruta a Brahams estaba estrictamente bloqueada así que no tuve otra

opción que tomar el camino hacia Silent Hill, hasta este momento me puse a reflexionar

sobre mi actitud ya que actuaba con mucha naturalidad, como si estuviera yendo a mi cuidad natal,

como si pudiera asimilar lo que me daba a entender el entorno del lugar, en otras ocasiones

me hubiera puesto a pensar como llegue a ese lugar pero tratar de buscar una explicación lógica

a esta es mas difícil que tratar de comprender lo que sucede, y apesar de la naturalidad que sentía algo en mi

mente me invadía algo que me hacia aceptar el entorno y de alguna manera me hacia sentir una paz pero a la vez

me introducía una extraña sensación, esa sensación de miedo... y tratando de ignorar eso decidí caminar mas

dejando atrás mi punto de partida, avance varios kilómetros, algo en mi mente me decía

que iba por el camino correcto, como si algo llamativo estuviera mas halla de la carretera, esa misma sensación que

hace rato me invadió se hacia presente y aumento cuando entre la espesa niebla logre

localizar un letrero, un letrero grande que decía... Welcome To Silent Hill, ese letrero que daba la introducción al

pueblo me hizo caminar mas y al adentrarme mas pude sentir como todo el ambiente divide mi mente en dos partes,

por un momento pensé en tratar de esperar un carro pero al reflexionar sobre eso decidí avanzar,

además no tenia opción, tenia que buscar a alguien para pedir ayuda y justo cuando entre al territorio nada parecía

atraer mi atención, todo era tan calmado no entendía como no podía estar tan vació cuando derrepente presencie

la sombra de lo que parecía ser una niña, no comprendo que hacia una niña en este lugar, empezó acercarse y le

grite "oye!" fue cuando ella subió la cabeza y vi sus ojos, esos ojos enfermizos que expresaban

locura, demencia, miedo, tristeza, dolor, sufrimiento, venganza, trauma

pero a la vez un extraño sentimiento de inocencia y compasión, ella estaba acercándose mas

,cuando la vi mas de cerca me sonrió no de una manera agradable, se acercaba a mi mientras que con cada paso

que daba su mirada se acercaba y me invadía ,recorría por lo mas

profundo de mi ser y cuando se pego ami veía cada cosa que soy yo, me veía como si fuera otra persona

un espectador de mi propia vida, mis virtudes , mis defectos entonces en ese momento reacciono

veo con otros ojos este lugar y también veo como la niña se aleja

y me eh dispuesto a seguirla, no me importo hacia a donde corría lo que me movía era una extraña necesidad de

ayudar a esa niña que me condujo a alguna clase de casa con aspecto antiguo, entre y pedí ayuda pero nadie

responde no sirven los teléfonos, tome un cuchillo de cocina por si las dudas ya que el lugar no inspiraba

seguridad al ir avanzando después subí las escaleras y muchos libros raros invaden mis ojos

al tomarlos y leerlos no comprendo nada ya que están en un idioma raro,

ignoro cada libro y veo notas que decían:

1976

Dahlia Gillespie incendia a su propia casa con su hija dentro, la hija conocida como Alessa Gillespie sufrió de quemaduras de tercer grado por lo que tuvo que ser hospitalizada en el Ho...l Al..m..a donde uno de nuestros miembros Michael Kauffman la oculto en un sótano secreto donde nosotros "El Culto de Valtiel" operamos sin que las demás sectas se enteraran, esparcimos los pedazos d.. F..u..s pero al parecer un hombre solitario que perseguía memorias dentro del pueblo coincidió con Alessa y el esparcido F.a..o. por lo que Alessa se libero y se dividió en 2 partes.

1983

La otra parte de Alessa fue llamada por el conjuro de invocación, no tarda mucho en llegar, mediante investigaciones pudimos saber que .ar.y M.s.. tomo de la carretera a la otra parte de Alessa, y gracias a su ayuda pudimos sellar otra vez a Alessa mediante el F.a.r.. y tenerla de nuevo a nuestra voluntad para poder unirla de nuevo su mismo ser, fue satisfactorio hasta que el traidor de Michael Kauffman interfirió en el ritual y el dios fue derrotado por .as.. y Alessa nuevamente fue dividida en otra mitad que el mismo propietario de la mitad anterior tomo.

2000

Claudia Wolf junto con el padre Vincent ... por lo que Claudia Wolf decidió llevar acabo otra vez el  
>renacimiento de dios mediante el feto depositado en el útero de la encarnación de Alessa, Claudia se encargo de encontrar la encarnación de Alessa mediante un detective que coopero de buena manera para encontrar a Alessa, después Claudia lleno el corazón de Alessa con odio matando a ..r. el padre actual de Alessa, después en la búsqueda de venganza Alessa expulso al dios por lo que Claudia tuvo que engendrarlo ella misma pero al no ser Alessa quien lo engendrara el dios salio incompleto y Alessa se encargo de derrotarla, en estos momentos se desconoce la situación actual de Alessa.<p>

Revelar las cosas como en realidad son puede llevar a la actual Orden a caer en el mismo motivo vació que no nos dejo nada.

Al terminar de leer eso me surgieron muchas preguntas pero aun no sabia como responderlas, despues me

encargue de recorrer la casa investigando cada rincón de esta, y segui investigando sin encontrar nada, hasta que

un objeto peculiar apareció ante mis ojos es una clase de pirámide formada por 5 partes con símbolos raros que al

tocarlo se encendió por un momento por eso decidí tomarlo y abandonar esa casa tan extraña,

me di cuenta que había mas carretera y pude ver como me acercaba mas a la cuidad y al entrar con cada paso que

daba se sentía la misma sensación que se sentía en aquel lugar de mis sueños, esta vez tenia mas

control sobre mi mismo podía avanzar controlando el miedo no parecía que el tiempo corría

sentía como si el lugar entero estuviera siendo alterado y entre todo el lugar también yo mismo

después vi que en un teléfono había un mapa de Silent Hill con varios lugares marcados,

¿Quien lo hizo? no lo se pero era señales de vida ya que donde estoy

no se ve nadie ni nada, el primer lugar marcado es la casa a la cual ya había

ingresado. la segunda era una iglesia , no tenia idea de como llegar ahí ya que muchas calles estaban bloqueadas o

cortadas pero investigando mas por las calles de el este pueblo desolado me di cuenta que callejones que me

daban acceso a la calle Crichton y cuando pasaba por un callejón , de nuevo una estática sonó en un bote de

basura, alguien tiro una radio vieja , justo en ese instante un monstruo me ataco

era igual a las de aquel lugar, todo en mi mente parecía embonar mientras que al tratar

de asimilar la situación no podía encontrarle sentido ¿Como es que la realidad puede

alterarse tanto en tan poco tiempo? al voltear en mi entorno vi que una tubería estaba suelta así que no tuve

otra opción mas que eliminarla, actué sin pensarlo solamente lo que sabia

era que algo no era normal en ese lugar, muchas preguntas sin respuesta surgieron

así que decidí avanzar sin pensarlo tal vez no era inteligente o algo que tuviera sentido

pero el lugar entero no tiene sentido así que decidí ignorar eso y con el radio en mi bolsillo me dispuse a avanzar y

pasar el puente que lleva a la calle Bloch y vi que ahí estaba la Iglesia que estaba marcado en el mapa y cuando

llegue a esa capilla pude notar que no había nadie solo una botella sin etiqueta que tenia un liquido rojo adentro

, notas sobre Alessa que fue internada el hospital Alchemilia , eso paso hace 20

años demasiado tiempo, el otro lugar marcado era el Lago Toluca, tenia que regresar para

poder tomar la ruta ya que la carretera Bachman estaba destruida.


	3. Hospital Alchemila

Recorriendo la calle Crichton me percate de que el hospital Alchemilla quedaba cerca así que doble por la calle

Koontz y decidí ir a el Hospital Alchemilia y decidí echar un vistazo parecía tener acceso, el ruido de las criaturas me

estremecía dándome a entender que no me acercara ahí pero tenia que ir ahí algo parecía estar escondido sentía

que un oscuro secreto me seria revelado mientras que con cada paso que daba mas interés de saber lo que paso

hace años en este lugar y sin pensar mas avance y cuando llegue ahí no note mas que una recepción con la puerta

abierta, informes médicos sobre Alessa decían,

Tiene quemaduras de tercer grado por todo el cuerpo, ya no suelta sangre y yo pienso que  
>ya no tiene mas... suelta demasiada pus y casi no respira, ¿Que es lo que mantiene a esta<br>niña viva? los doctores se esfuerzan para descubrir el origen del porque esta niña no muere,  
>la Terapia de Rehidratación Oral ha demostrado buenos resultados en la niña.<p>

No le diré a nadie mas sobre esto...

Al parecer eran ciertas las notas sobre esa iglesia y en ese momento fui sorprendido por

Lisa Garland una enfermera que trabajaba ahí le pregunte que donde estaba toda la gente y que es lo que le sucede

a este lugar ella me respondió que no sabia nada que había despertado sola, le pregunte sobre Alessa

y me dijo que tenia recuerdos borrosos de esa niña ya que ella era la encargada de cuidar de Alessa, lo único

que vagamente recordaba era que sin importar sus quemaduras graves y lesiones se mantenía viva ,

Lisa se marcho y yo inspeccione cada piso de ese hospital sin resultados, marchándome sin saber nada que pudiera

ayudarme entre al almacén solo encontré una linterna y también una pistola sentía que podía ser de utilidad cajas

de munición fueron de gran ayuda para sentirme mas seguro aunque para ser sincero yo nunca había utilizado un

arma... se sentia mas pesada de lo que se veia por lo que era dificil maneter la mira fija,

después entre al baño y las cosas se tornaron extrañas, las paredes se

manchaban de sangre y una sensación fuerte de miedo me invadía en mi mente me dolía la cabeza, sonaba

la sirena que sonó cuando me desmaye en aquel sueño y cuando el lugar se altero escuchaba ruidos extraños sin

poder encontrar su origen había oscuridad total y el lugar entero cambio fue ahí cuando escuchaba

voces, voces que se escuchaban del pasado como si el tiempo no fuera un factor valido en

este mundo, esas voces se escuchaban como si estuvieran tratando de explicarme

lo que paso en un tiempo pero ya demasiadas cosas tenia en la cabeza como para poder pensar en lo que esas

voces me decían cada esquina de ese terrible lugar me hacia sentir inseguro cuando repentinamente la estática

del radio me hizo voltear hacia una criatura, mas bien una enfermera, no se que haya sido

pero al verla me produjo una extraña sensación enferma de placer por la sangre,

supongo que me estoy volviendo loco por este lugar, tenia poco tiempo para pensar cuando la enfermera se

acercaba pero era demasiado tarde como para pensar en huir y tuve que enfrentarla y cuando me toco la

enfermera, me puso en la mente todo el sufrimiento y el dolor que le causo a las personas principalmente el de

Alessa eran tantas personas que pasaron por mi mente... incluso yo mi mismo era torturado mentalmente y además

de que su bisturí intento penetrar mi pecho en una apuñalada letal que solamente pudo rozarme

aun así el daño que me hizo fue increíble el peor dolor que eh sentido, entonces a la reacción de dolor

instintivamente me programo para atacar a la enfermera con la tubería que encontré en

aquel callejón, la tubería siendo mas larga que si bisturí hizo que yo ganara esa batalla pero tan pronto que la

adrenalina empezaba a pasar por mi cuerpo decidí huir así que me metí a un cuarto donde había un diario que

parecía ser de Lisa el diario contenía los reportes que ya había leído de Alessa, Lisa parecía estar desesperada

por no poder ayudar a Alessa, al pasar mas hojas me daba cuenta que eran diferentes, estas decían:

Algo raro sucede en este lugar, desde que Alessa llego una sensación me hacia estar al  
>pendiente de ella, no me brinda confianza que ella este aquí... incluso en sus condiciones<br>siento como si ella ocultara algo que me atrae hacia ella...

(Otra pagina)

Ya puedo comprender mas lo que sucede en este lugar, tras caer en paranoia encontré consuelo  
>en la Withe Claudia que me brinda el Dr. Kauffman quien últimamente ha estado<br>extraño... desde que me ataco parece no querer  
>hablarme y ahora mas que nunca es cuando Alessa transmite una fuerza capaz de cambiar mi<br>entorno que extrañamente me hace sentir tan bien pero todo se transforma en un lugar horrible  
>con alguna clase de seres que yo puedo llamar como monstruos... si monstruos que simplemente<br>ignoran mi presencia pero apesar de que me ignoran yo no puedo ignorar el miedo que me dan  
>esos seres, espero que esta situación acabe pronto, la llegada de ese hombre me hizo sentir<br>bien pero la búsqueda de su hija no lo deja estar conmigo para sentirme bien.

(Otra pagina)

Ya comprendo porque esos monstruos no me atacan, yo se porque estoy en este mundo tan enfermo  
>la respuesta siempre estuvo frente ami, siempre fue ella...Alessa, gracias a ella y su poder<br>mi recuerdo sigue vagando por su mente en ese mundo que ella misma creo, y ahora me doy cuenta  
>de que mientras Alessa exista mi recuerdo nunca se ira, ahora lo que tengo que hacer es acabar<br>con la vida de aquel que me quito la mía y esa persona es el portador dela Withe Claudia...,

Acabe de leer el diario con ciertas dudas pero en fin salí de la habitación ya que

no me quedaba otra opción, las sombras proyectadas daban esa sensación de muerte

y desesperanza la maldad reina en el aire y me hace querer matar con desesperación a

esas enfermeras sin piedad, dispuesto a seguir avanzando sin importar lo que sea, encontré

una rara habitación donde había unas placas que en desorden que bloqueaban el paso de una llave, al

ordenar las piezas pude obtener la llave vi que tenia un extraño símbolo pero no me importo y la conserve,

después el extraño símbolo que vi en la llave estaba plasmado en una puerta fue ahí cuando

entre y se encontraba Lisa llorando ella me daba la espalda y me dijo:

_-¿Asi que ese era mi destino?...¿Asi que estare aqui mientras Alessa exista?_

-Lisa definitivamente no entiendo que esta pasando aqui, que son esas cosas y que es este lugar, yo se que es real pero a la vez siento como si mis sueños estuvieran aqui tambien, mas bien diria pesadillas...

_-Ella creo todo esto y me arrastro aqui con esto, es demasiado poderosa, ahora es incontrolable, y yo soy parte de todo_ esto

-¿Alessa? ¿Donde esta Alessa ahora?

-_¡Tu eres el que tiene que poner en orden la retorcida mente de Alessa... tu tienes que detenerla!_

-Espera Lisa, aun no comprendo bien lo que tratas de decirme a decir verdad no creo que pueda ayudarte

-Hace 20 años ese hombre no pudo, tú eres el único en el que puedo confiar ahora...juro en el nombre de mi recuerdo _que si no me ayudas a detenerla tu existencia se vera reducida a la mía_

__Entonces Lisa me ataco pero no sabia que hacer no quería herirla en el momento que me hizo daño no puedo negar

que no me dolió, entonces pensé que la situación era de matar o morir así que tome la pistola pero mi inexperiencia

con la armas me hizo fallar la mayoría de los disparos pero cuando mi munición agonizaba decidí tomar la tubería de

fierro anteriormente encontrada así que me concentre y trate de esquivar los mortales ataques y que al

aguantarlos pude contraatacar haciendo un swing violento que provoco un desequilibrio por parte de Lisa y

aproveche para atacar de nuevo pero cuando tenia el control de la situación Lisa se abalanzo en mi contra

enterrándome sus mano en mi espalda que provoco heridas de gravedad y que después en unmomento de

desesperación y furia pude liberarme y atacar violentamente, Lisa se encontraba abatida en el suelo, tan solo

esperando el golpe final, tenia el arma en mis manos, solo tenia que hacerlo asi que me fui acercando y lentamente

tome el arma, aprete fuerte pero justo en ese momento una extraña sensacion me hizo reflexionar sobre Lisa y me

hizo darme cuenta de que no es una mala persona, tan solo fue una victima desafortunada de los eventos y tire mi

arma al suelo, Lisa en un llanto pudo encontrar la paz y desistió en su atentado para acabar con mi vida y cuando

se desvaneció vi que dejo un pedazo que parecía ser de cristal junto con un sello extraño

conformado por un circulo enorme conformado por círculos mas pequeños y símbolos extraños

se formo en el piso de aquella habitación, me detuve para examinarlo bien pero era difícil concentrarse

gracias a que las heridas que Lisa me provoco seguían dañándome después

en agonía caía en aquel sello que se formo en el suelo mientras me ahogaba en mi sangre.


	4. Mi pueblo natal

Sin saber nada mas desperté en una casa que viví 16 años de mi vida en Saltillo, mi pueblo natal, yo no supe como llegue a dicho lugar y

yo instantáneamente me di cuenta que estaba vacía pero todo parecía ser como Silent Hill ni siquiera estar en mi pueblo me hacia sentir seguro, a pesar de

que estaba en lo que alguna vez llame mi hogar no me sentía como en el, sentía como si Silent Hill se estuviera haciendo mi

hogar ya que la impresión que daba el lugar era que me iba a quedar ahí para siempre atrapado en una pesadilla, al explorar vi que

la puerta que daba a la cochera estaba cerrada, solamente la que daba al patio estaba abierta entonces salí al patio

y al examinar la lavadora me di cuenta de que había una llave atascada con cuidado saque la llave y vi que era

de la puerta que daba hacia la cochera, no había nadie ni en mi casa y me daba la sensación de que tampoco en toda la cuidad y

al salir a la cochera estaba otra vez el sello que se formo en el hospital y en un periódico resaltaba

"Usa el portal de Samael", al pisarlo sentía como si mi mente volara de un lugar a otro y aparecí en

el estacionamiento del colegio La Paz, lugar donde estudia Yuriko, aquella chica por la que mi corazón late y que en ese momento la idea de

volver a verla me producía un bienestar tan pleno que con mas motivo me dieron ganas de entrar, antes de entrar por la puerta principal

tome un mapa, y sin mas tiempo que perder entre y en el exhibidor de trofeos una urna rara

estaba en ella pero no lo podía conseguir ya que estaba cerrado con llave el exhibidor, justo cuando me sentía "seguro"

el radio despertó mi sentido de alerta cuando de lejos veo un monstruo de figura femenina, ese extraño ente

cargaba consigo una esencia de depresión, tristeza y miedo, algo dentro de mi me impedía dañar ese monstruo, de cierta manera ese ser

se veía tranquilo y no tenia una apariencia por la cual me debería preocupar pero cuando se acerco mas ami

sus ataques traicioneros me quitaron esa sensación y quize huir pero era tarde, el monstruo alcanzo a atacarme

causando que cayera al suelo pero rapidamente reaccioné y me puse de pie para confrontar al monstruo que era

sumamente débil pero que el daño que causo se mantenia profundo e intenso, como el dolor de un amor no correspondido.

Recorriendo los pasillos de ese colegio llegue al salón d estaba una bolsa de mi madre ya que es maestra de ese salón con un llavero que

tenia la llave para el salón de 4º semestre de Preparatoria, intente llegar por unas escaleras que estaban

bloqueadas así que tuve que rodear por la entrada, en el baño de mujeres se escuchaba agua que caía y así era...

el baño estaba totalmente inundado y el cuerpo de una alumna que parecía tener un uniforme antiguo que no era

de ese colegio portaba la llave del exhibidor de trofeos, me disponía a ir al exhibidor para agarrar la urna cuando

escucho a Yuriko gritar, en ese momento salí corriendo hacia el salón de preparatoria de 4º semestre yendo al grito

de auxilio que esa persona especial aclamaba, no supe siquiera como llegue a tal salón de una manera tan rápida y cuando llegue

lo abrí solamente había un banco y una mochila que por el contenido podía asegurar que era de Yuriko, un cuaderno

tenia un cuchillo de obsidiana que cortaba un corazón dibujado, lo tome y de pronto en el pizarrón se empezó a formar

con sangre las palabras "Ella se ha ido" y de pronto todo se envolvió en sangre, sonó el timbre y la sirena pero

esta vez intente resistir y pude ver como las paredes se desprendían como carne y soltaban sangre y el piso se sentía

frió y se transformaba en metal y en cuanto reaccione mis ojos presenciaban otra vez ese escenario donde el mundo revela exactamente

como es, y tan pronto como pude decidí ir por la urna ceremonial pero tuve que

tomar una ruta alternativa por el patio ya que las escaleras estaban cerradas entonces, cuando recorría el patio vi

que en el centro había dos cuerpos colgados uno tenia un aspecto simplemente pútrido nada fuera de lo

común mientras el otro tenia múltiples cortadas y heridas por todo su cuerpo, cerca de los cuerpos había

alguna clase de marco que contenía una placa que decía

"Mata al pecador aquel que de la vida de muchos se ha adueñado, Salva a aquel que perdona vida

hasta del ser mas insignificante, Mata al pecador que goza al ver sangre y cuerpos en desgracia, salva a aquel

inocente que mediante sangre que derrama protege vidas, Mata al pecador que ignorante piensa tener un cuerpo limpio,

salva a aquel que con cuerpo y alma impecable sufre día a día para vivir un día mas, y entonces ¿Quien es el pecador?"

por el momento decidí dejar eso como estaba e ir por la urna,

cuando llegue al exhibidor y tome la urna ceremonial note que decía "La sangre del pecador

debe de ser ofrecida hacia la Madre de Dios" me di cuenta que tenia que tenia que llevar la sangre de uno de los cuerpos

del patio, así de con el cuchillo de obsidiana hice una herida al cuerpo maltratado y mientras sangraba lo ponía en la urna,

cuando la urna estaba llena de sangre decidí buscar en donde "ofrecerla" cuando de pronto veo que Yuriko estaba

parada a lo lejos le grite pero me ignoraba entonces me acerque pero cuando me vio se puso a llorar y se metió a

un cuarto de música y no la pude encontrar, ahí solamente había un altar con la foto de Alessa y un espejo, entonces

decidí ofrecer la sangre y en ese momento vi en el espejo la criatura de casco piramidal detrás de mi reflejo

inmediatamente voltee pero no estaba después pude ver como mi reflejo fue atravesado por un cuchillo inmenso

salpicándome de sangre que me provoco un trauma que puso una serie de recuerdos en mi memoria, y me provoco un

estado de shock que me duro un momento pero al reaccionar

todo había vuelto a la normalidad y estaba otra vez ese sello en esa habitación y al pisarlo me llevo a

otra casa que definitivamente no era Saltillo, esta casa

no parecía tener cosas raras para empezar ni siquiera podía decir exactamente que era Silent Hill


	5. El encuentro con la reencarnacion

No sabia como podía llegar a Silent Hill, tenia que

encontrar la manera de volver, algo en lo mas profundo de mi me llamaba a ese pueblo y tenia

que saber que era así que salí de ahí y mientras caminaba un trailer iba pasando y le pedí ride, ahí

conocí al camionero Travis Grady:

-_¿Que hace un joven como tu en medio de la carretera?_

-Tengo que llegar a un lugar, ¿Puede llevarme?

-_Depende de mi ruta tal vez te pueda dejar cerca, ¿A donde quieres ir?_

-Silent Hill

(Travis frenó el camión repentinamente pero después lo puso en marcha)

-_Silent Hill no es un lugar seguro, no te recomiendo que vuelvas ahí_

-Yo se que no es seguro, pero ahí vi una niña y pienso que necesita ayuda... además, el pueblo, siento como...

-_Sientes como si el pueblo formara parte de ti y aun cuando no estas en el pueblo sientes que estas presente_

-Así es... al parecer tu ya has estado en Silent Hill ¿Como fue tu experiencia ahí?

-_En mi estadía en Silent Hill yo corría por el pueblo persiguiendo recuerdos que marcaron mi infancia, cada vez que_

_derrotaba un recuerdo dejaba una pieza de 5 para armar un artefacto llamado Flauros que puede encerrar, liberar o_

_dividir los poderes de Alessa... si recuerdo a esa niña, no debes confiar en ella Alex tal vez pueda lucir inocente_

_y compasiva y lo es pero también puede ser cruel y condenarte así como lo hizo conmigo._

-Este es el famoso Flauros verdad (Le enseñe a Travis el Flauros)

-_Si ese es, debes cuidarlo y guardarlo bien ya que te puede ayudar... creo que el culto tiene que ser detenido_

_otra vez y tu eres el único que por ahora puede, toma esto, te será de gran ayuda, ya casi llegamos a donde te_

_te voy a dejar debes de tener mucho cuidado haya en Silent Hill_. (Travis me dio una escopeta y municiones)

-Gracias Travis

Sin mas que decirme me dejo en lo que parecía Daisy Villa era lo mas cercano que podía dejarme

no sabia como irme a Silent Hill, vi un camión de mudanza parecía tener cosas adentro decidí checar

y un señor parecía cambiarse de departamentos dijo que iba a pasar por Silent Hill así que le pedí que me llevara

el me pregunto que quien era y yo hice lo mismo, el era Douglas Cartland un detective que estuvo involucrado

con Silent Hill le conté de mi situación me dijo que tenia que conocer a alguien, fue ahí cuando conocí a una chica tan

hermosa ... "Heather" Cherly Mason, Douglas dijo que tenia que contarle mi situación

-Hola, me llamo Alejandro, tu debes de ser Heather

-_Cheryl... me llamo Cheryl, cuéntame Alejandro ¿Como llegaste a Silent Hill?_

-No tengo idea de como pude llegar al pueblo solamente fui llevado ahí y si no

me equivoco tu debes ser una parte de Alessa

-_No, yo soy Alessa..._

-¿Como puedes ser Alessa si cuando estaba en el pueblo yo la vi?

-_Hace 20 años, Dahlia Gillespie quería renacer al dios que el culto de Valtiel creía y para eso sacrifico a su única hija_

_Alessa Gillespie, y cuando así lo hizo la interferencia de mi padre Harry Mason, salvo a Alessa de ser sacrificada y mi_

_padre mato al dios, después de que derroto al dios Alessa apareció de nuevo, se dividió de nuevo y le entrego el bebe a mi_

_padre, el resultado de esa división soy yo... 17 años después de esos sucesos Claudia Wolf intento hacer lo mismo que_

_Dahlia y yo era la elegida para el sacrificio, Claudia se encargo de encontrarme y de llenar mi corazón de odio mediante el_

_asesinato de mi padre y fui a Silent Hill para buscar venganza, cuando era el momento el feto desarrollado en mi útero pedía_

_salir pero gracias a un collar que me regalo mi padre y que contenía Aglaophotis, un liquido o solidó rojo capaz de_

_expulsar demonios, pude sacar el feto que después Claudia engendraría pero gracias a mi interferencia pude derrotar a aquel __dios._

-Entonces esto es Algaophotis (Le enseñe la botella roja)

_-¡Si eso es! guárdalo y no lo desperdicies_

-Esta bien, pero entonces ¿Que hay de Alessa en estos momentos?

-_Mediante mis sueños pude sentir como Alessa crecía y crecía, como si estuviera buscando un cuerpo independiente pero eso_

_es imposible ya que Alessa y yo somos una gracias al Sello del Sol, algo me dice que el culto esta detrás de eso pero tengo_

_mis dudas, tienes que revisar el salón presidencial de Silent Hill ubicado en la Avenida Midway para buscar respuestas._

Cuando hablaba con Cheryl extrañamente estaba muy familiarizado con lo que sentí al ver a Alessa cuando recién entre

al pueblo. muchas cosas me quedaron claras ahora ya se cual es el motivo de mi ida a Silent Hill

sigo insistiendo que Cheryl tenia algo único que muchas personas, su mirada decía cosas que ningún humano

ha sido capaz de decirme, quería que me acompañara tenia miedo de lo que fuera a vivir solo, es lo que creo

que se le llama amor a primera vista. su mirada me hizo sentir seguro ante lo que yo pienso que voy a vivir

en Silent Hill pero tampoco la puedo obligar a que sufra de nuevo lo que vivió

además de que no nomás por lo que Cheryl me inspire significa que la ame mas que a Yuriko, hasta ese momento pensé en

ella y en la preocupación que tenia al pensar que ella estaba sola y asustada con todos esos monstruos yo sabia que tenia

que encontrarla lo mas rápido posible pero yo sabia lo que tenia que hacer primero. Después de un largo viaje

me dejaron en Silent Hill y me dirigí al salón presidencial de la cuidad que me dijo Cheryl,

entonces me dejaron enla Midway Ave, solamente tenia que buscar el edificio, estar ahí de nuevo para mi no era algo nuevo

apesar de que no pase tanto tiempo la vez anterior siento como si hubieran sido días pero sin mas tiempo que perder

llegue y al entrar escuche el ruido de una puerta, rápidamente entre y era una sacerdotisa y le dije:

-Hey espere, no se vaya

-_¿Quien eres tu? ¿Que quieres de mi?_

-Me llamo Alejandro, vine aquí a buscar respuestas del "Culto de Valtiel"

-_Yo soy Cristina, era miembro del Culto de Valtiel tengo años de no servirle, discúlpame joven pero tengo que ir con el_

_padre Vincent para ver nuevas indicaciones, hasta luego_

-!No espera¡ no te vayas

Cristina abandono el lugar sin decir otra cosa pero no fui detrás de ella porque quería investigar primero sobre el culto

En una pequeña investigación en una clase de recepción encontré una katana muy afilada y un mapa dibujado con crayones

y seguí mi camino en el laberinto que era esa extraño lugar,

entre a una habitación, tome un libro que decia:

"Existe una manera de traer a dios a la tierra, es arriesgado y se necesita el sacrificio de alguien, mediante la caja  
>de la paz se puede contener el poder de dios en aquel ser, el sello del Sol conformado por el circulo de la vida, el<br>pasado, presente, futuro servirá de ayuda para hacer que el dios se mantenga en nuestra tierra formando un paraíso eterno donde no habrá envejecimiento, ni enfermedad, ni dolor, las demás sectas podremos vivir en paz unidos por el amor de nuestro Dios, ¿Y porque privar de nuestra eterna gloria a otros? buscaremos un asentamiento en México cercano a la frontera para así propagar nuestra dicha con el mundo entero

Al terminar me quede impactado al pensar que ellos actuaban en Saltillo pero en donde era la pregunta que me surgió.

Después de investigar cada habitación de ese lugar solo podía encontrar documentos sobre casos de personas extraviadas

y distintos casos que se presentan el cualquier cuidad por lo que no le di importancia a eso y decidí investigar mas pero

ya no parecía haber otras habitaciones con cosas interesantes

así que salí hacia un elevador que bajo mas allá del piso que yo esperaba que era el limite, el entorno se puso

pesado de nuevo solo que ahora era distinto no solo eran mis pesadillas las que mediante las sombras

se manifestaban pareciera como si las pesadillas de una persona fueran plasmadas en cada

rincón de ese lugar, nuevas criaturas aparecían cada vez mas y mas atemorizantes

monstruos de forma humana parecidas a las sombras transformaban el entorno a su manera,

sentía como mi circulación se cortaba al recibir daño de ellos, otra criatura que tenia

heridas en el pecho me tomo de los hombros y en un grito aturdidor la sensación de

mis extremidades disminuyo severamente, el dolor de cabeza provocado parecía que estaba

destruyendo mi subconsciente de una manera rápida, y sombras que toman forma de un monstruo

con unas cuchillas me atacan, no se si pueda sobrevivir ante esta situación, siento

como esos monstruos me envuelven en su esencia y me provocan un caos y una sensación de morir pero yo se que no me debo

dejar morir ante estos monstruos que siento que son parte de mi, yo se que debo luchar y cuando lo decidí así la pistola

acabo con un numero considerable de enemigos por lo cual mi munición se agoto y cuando la batalla acabo

no me quedo de otra mas que ir avanzando encontré una puerta enorme estaba cerrada, la llave parecía un extraño

rompecabezas pero le faltaban 2 piezas, no podía avanzar, me quede estancado un rato pensando en este raro escenario que

extrañamente era pacifico y en su punto mas raro hermoso, su estructura perfecta permitía contemplar cada detalle de como

esta formado sintiendo un sentimiento acogedor que me relajo... pero aun así no podía perder tiempo de esa manera así que

buscando en cada habitación y evadiendo los ataques de esas criaturas encarnadas del lado oscuro de mi mente pude encontrar información

encontrar una habitación donde no se que tenia que hacer

un huevo ahí pero lo tome, parecía tener algo adentro pero no lo podía romper ya que era como que metálico

así que seguí buscando cosas servibles en ese lugar maldito cuando en un mapa de Estados Unidos veo los lugares en los que

el culto actuó después de intentar renacer al Dios, Sheperd's Glen era donde actualmente ya habían impuesto su culto...

Sheperd's Glen era para mi un lugar desconocido pero algo que me sorprendió fue que junto al mapa de Estados Unidos había

un mapa dela Republica Mexicana y efectivamente Saltillo, Coahuila, México era el lugar actual donde el culto ejercía, no

podía creer lo que veía, sentí unas ganas enormes de volver a Saltillo para tratar de detener a esa secta pero primero tenia

que salir de este lugar y ahí también había dos imanes que use para separar el huevo que tenia una llave,

buscando esa habitación de la llave escuche flashbacks acerca de como Dahlia Gillespie utilizaba a Alessa y como incendio su casa,

de la manera que usaron el hechizo para invocar a Cheryl y de como Harry actuó para que la nueva Cheryl naciera

y también de como Dahlia platicaba con los miembros del culto que en 1976 cuando Alessa tenia 7 años y las cosas no salieron

bien que tenían que intentar bien las cosas, sin mas que escuchar avance y

encontré la habitación de la llave, una caja con números y una foto de Alessa, Dahlia en el Flashback dijo que

Alessa tenia 7 años en 1976 cuando quiso renacer a Samael así que introduje 1976 en la caja pero no se abrió

después introduje 1969 y se abrió la caja permitiéndome tomar las piezas que necesitaba para avanzar

teniéndolas me dirigí a la puerta grande, ordene el rompecabezas que formaba el sello de Samael y al entrar

parecía ser una sala de un ritual, Cristina se encontraba ahí:

-Cristina... ¿Que haces aquí?

-_Ya lo recuerdo todo... recuerdo que hacia hace 20 años cuando decidieron usarme de sacrificio... pero ellos estaban_

_equivocados, yo sabia que no le serviría de nada al dios, todo fue idea de Leonard Wolf, al fallar con Alessa decidió_

_utilizarme ami... ¡Que ingenuo!, pero tu... tu corazón cristalino parece que le sirve a ella para calmarla, tienes que_

_darme tu corazón_

-Cristina... ¿Que te sucede? no te entregare mi corazón, nisiquiera se a que te refieres con eso

-_Si no me lo entregas !Yo te lo quitare¡_

y de pronto Cristina se volvió una extraña criatura, yo intente huir de ese lugar mientras se transformaba

pero era imposible, tuve que enfrentar a Cristina, era difícil decir como iba a atacar, se volvía parte de la oscuridad

sus ojos brillantes me revelaban su ubicación, fui seriamente herido por Cristina varias veces, la escopeta brindada por el

camionero solitario fue de gran ayuda mientras duro pero las cosas se pusieron criticas cuando Cristina intento

llegar a mi corazón con su mano pero gracias a una reacción mía no lo logro aunque la herida que provoco fue una

gran desventaja, entonces tome la katana y cubriéndome de su ataque con el filo pude derrotar a Cristina que en sus ultimas

palabra dijo que no me salvaría de mi destino y murió en esas ultimas palabras dejando ahí otra parte de cristal, la tome

pero esta vez Alessa apareció pero parecía molesta, de la mejor manera trate de preguntarle lo que pasaba

y su mirada me atrapo y sus pupilas se dilataron por un momento y dijo vas a arder y de un segundo para otro

estaba ardiendo en llamas, pero reaccione y no había pasado nada, al sentir eso la sirena sonó y me desmaye ante

una pesadilla hecha realidad


	6. De vuelta a ¿Casa?

Desperté en la recepción todo parecía ser normal otra ves solo que esta vez ya no quería

seguir avanzando parecía que mi mente me iba a tomar por completo, no podía moverme, es mas que una pesadilla

viviente todo el ambiente me pesa y me hace que mis pensamientos sea uno de los

lugares mas inseguros a los que pueda entrar, tengo suficiente daño tanto por dentro

como por fuera, me quede mucho tiempo asustado, hasta que en un libro que había ahí, decía

"vamos te reto, ella no te ama, nunca lo hará", algo raro que no le hallé sentido, al ver que en la recepción

había un sello de Samael en el suelo me dio la idea de regresar a casa ya que quería resolver la invasión del culto en mi pueblo

natal y así fue el sello me llevo a mi casa en la que vivo actualmente en Saltillo que queda en las afueras de la cuidad

y sin tiempo que perder empecé a investigar, en mi casa no había cosas relevantes solo una llave desconocida que apareció en el llavero así que la

tome y salí a checar pero derrepente el radio comenzó a emitir sonidos extraños parecía una voz que al caminar hacia el norte

de mi colonia la voz se volvía mas clara pronunciando raras palabras que de lo poco que entendía mencionaban un lugar y

al buscar me di cuenta que una puerta que conducía a un sótano estaba abierta, entonces entre todo era oscuro

y silencioso y otra puerta cerrada con llave me limito el acceso pero cuando use la llave desconocida pude avanzar

y entre ahí y había toda clase de cosas extrañas como libros, cuadros, documentos, solamente pocas cosas las pude

leer entre esas un documento que decía:

Nadie sabia que hacer, sin el alto sacerdote Leonard Wolf nadie sabia que hacer hasta que ella  
>tan bondadosa decidió ponerse a cargo con el padre Vincent, estoy hablando de Claudia, ella se<br>encargo de unificar al Culto de Valtiel con la "Secta de las santas damas",la "Secta Roja" y a  
>la "Secta del Señor" para formar la que muchos conocen como "La Orden", aun así su trágica<br>muerte nos ha dejado la incógnita de como apaciguar a la madre de Dios, al parecer un alma con  
>sufrimiento debe de servir como sacrificio para que su furia no sea descargada con la humanidad<p>

Después de eso vi un espacio como si hubieran quitado una pintura

con una placa que decía "El portador del corazón de cristal lleno de puro sufrimiento es esencia para calmar a la madre de Dios"

no asimilaba eso pero había otro cuadro sobre el monstruo de casco piramidal este tenia una placa que decía

"El verdugo se encargara de hacer el sacrificio en favor a la madre de Dios"

cuando derrepente escucho un ruido y me escondí detrás de una puerta pero no era nada entonces

se fue la luz y al encender la linterna todo ya había cambiado, yo no entendía como pudo haber pasado tan rápido

no había cambiado mucho solamente que los documentos mostraban otras cosas , unas decían

"Yo no me estoy volviendo loco ni estoy alucinando, es todo el pueblo el que esta siendo invadido por el Otherworld hecho a base de las pesadillas mas oscuras que vuelven a la vida"

"las almas atormentadas que usaron para sacrificios llaman a los puros que poseen cuerpos y se adueñan de ellos para renacer como personas terribles"

también había un cuadro de Alessa con la placa "Adoren ala Madre de Dios, que su furia se desata al no ser favorecida con un sacrificio"

ahora al salir de esa habitación llegue a un pasillo que

parecía estar colgando y al mirar hacia abajo se prendía el suelo dejando ver como había montones de cuerpos

muertos, también pensé que eran cuerpos los que colgaban sobre mi pero empezaron a gritar, eran almas

que estaban colgadas desesperadas por ser libres, después salí del sótano y la base de la Orden prendió en llamas

borrando del mapa a aquella secta de Saltillo, o eso esperaba yo, aunque el culto se haya extinguido

todo seguía cambiado todo parecía ser una pesadilla, mi casa estaba cerrada

mis llaves no funcionaban, entonces la mejor opción que pensé era salir de la colonia pero después vi que un monstruo muerto

dejo un rastro de sangre que al seguirlo vi a Yuriko de nuevo, preocupado le pregunte

-Yuriko, estaba muy preocupado por ti, ¿Como te encuentras?

-_Estoy bien, quédate conmigo por favor, tengo tanto miedo estando aquí sola y con esas criaturas_

-Esta bien yo te protegeré, oye ¿Porque cuando estábamos en la escuela huiste de mi?

-_Tenia miedo y pensé que eras uno de esos monstruos, no lo volveré a hacer_

-Mira ¿Que es eso?

-_Parece un túnel_

El túnel tenia espacio suficiente para los dos y empezamos a recorrerlo, después de un largo estrecho dimos con un nuevo sello.


	7. Lakeside Amusement Park

Al pisarlo nos llevo a Silent Hill siendo mas exacto al Lakeside Amusement Park en la región de Palevile,

al entrar todo tenia un aspecto horrible, todas las tiendas estaban cerradas, risas extrañas me estremecían, Yuriko

estaba muy asustada y yo también y para mi sorpresa un grito agudo se escucho detrás de nosotros que al voltear

era una botarga de la mascota del parque que había sido desmembrada extrañamente había mucha sangre así que lo examine de cerca

y vi tenia una llave en el bolsillo de su ropa, estuvimos avanzando con cautela por todo el parque

los juegos funcionando me recordaban curiosamente mi infancia, "Robbie the Rabbit" era el nombre de una de las mascotas del parque

que se encontraban por todas partes y que al mirarlas sentía como si en verdad pudieran verme, su mirada macabra me hacia

sentir incomodo, sentía como si derrepente uno se fuera a levantar pero solamente se quedaban ahí viendo con esa sangre en

la boca, la esencia de Alessa se podía oler por todas partes y la sangre quemada se hacia notar a cada momento, en

el juego de las copas de te estaba un pedazo del cristal rojo pero estaba cerrado y decidí utilizar la llave que encontré

en aquella botarga del Robbie the Rabbit, cuando tome el pedazo de cristal rojo

sonó una estática que yo recordé, era la estática de la criatura con casco piramidal, le dije a Yuriko que no se

separara de mi y en ese momento la gran criatura roja se hizo presente esta vez no portaba su cuchillo enorme, y tuvimos que correr

al rededor de las copas para perder a aquel imponente monstruo y salir por la puerta, al ir corriendo vi que la reja del suelo se corto

imposibilitando la manera de regresar, vi que en uno de los puestos había 2 cajas de munición para pistola y 2 cajas para munición de

escopeta pero muy apenas alcance a tomarlas antes de que el monstruo pudiera poner una mano encima fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que

nuestra salvación estaba en un carrusel que se encontraba después de las copas de te

y cuando entramos quise cerrar la puerta para impedirle el paso al monstruo pero me fue inútil yo sabia en ese momento que tenia que

enfrentarlo pero el miedo me paralizaba al pensar lo que esa criatura que lucia tan fuerte me podía hacer,

así que decidí atacarlo con la pistola para que no le hiciera nada a Yuriko pero era inútil nada podía dañarlo las balas penetraban su cuerpo

pero no se detenía, entonces desesperadamente tome la escopeta para que su gran potencia soltara las balas atentando con poder destruir

a aquel monstruo que solamente se hizo mas lento en reacción de mis disparos, yo pensé que no servían las armas de fuego así que con mucho

cuidado tome la katana para atacar su pecho pero fue aun mas inútil y en un momento de descuido el monstruo logro esquivar mi ataque y

el monstruo empiezo a extrangularme y al intentar liberarme fui lanzado brutalmente contra la pared

y fui noqueado aun así podía escuchar como Yuriko gritaba, la desesperación e impotencia amplificaban

el sentimiento de tristeza y sufrimiento que me daba en el alma al escuchar los gritos de Yuriko, en ese

momento me desmaye y al despertar con lagrimas en mi rostro solamente me quedaba la esperanza de que todo

fuera una mala pesadilla pero yo sabia en el fondo de mi que no lo era y que como siempre no lograba

hacer feliz a Yuriko.

Desmotivado y sin esperanza avanzo

cerca del Lago Toluca siguiendo la carretera Sanford cerca del Hotel Lakeview hasta que llegue al punto que lo marcaba

y en ese momento me di cuenta que en el suelo decía "Sígueme al otro lado del lago" entonces decidí caminar mas

pero estaba cortada, me dio una impotencia enorme ya que sentía que podía recuperar a Yuriko

y decidí buscar otra ruta para ir del otro lado cuando cerca del Lago vi una figura masculina

al principio me asuste y no quise acercarme pero me di cuenta que no sonaba el radio y

que no parecía moverse, al parecer un señor que estaba ahí de visita, James Sunderland era su nombre

va de visita porque el único recuerdo que tiene de su esposa es este lugar, le dije

-Disculpe, me llamo Alejandro y vengo de recorrer todo Silent Hill y no se como cruzar el lago, me puede ayudar por favor

-_Mira Alejandro, Soy James y te voy a decir algo, Silent Hill no es un lugar para que un niño como tu este jugando ahí_

-Pero tiene que ayudarme, una extraño monstruo se robo a una amiga y quiero recuperarla por favor

-_Ya no tienes salida, el pueblo te atrapo como lo hizo conmigo hace 9 años_

-¿Usted también vino a Silent Hill?

-_Así es... recibí una carta de mi esposa tres años después de que murió, dijo que viniera aquí pero en el camino viví_

_todo tipo de atrocidades y pesadillas que me causaban un dolor profundo, sobre todo el..._

_-¿El? ¿A que te refieres con eso?_

-_Ese monstruo cuya función era hacerme sufrir por mi pecado, mi necesidad inconcientemente creo una manera de torturarme __por lo que hice hace mucho tiempo y el se encargaba de atormentarme... aun lo recuerdo su casco piramidal, su cuchillo, su figura __es algo que no voy a poder olvidar en mi vida..._

-Espera se refiere a aquel monstruo que llaman "El verdugo"

-_así es, no me digas que volvió_

-Efectivamente ha vuelto y se ha llevado a mi amiga y para recuperarla de sus manos debo cruzar el lago

-_Pues no me queda otra opción mas que ayudarte, vamos crucemos el lago_

Al acabar de platicar James y yo subimos a una canoa, cuando James y yo íbamos

cruzando el lago Toluca cuando derrepente la sirena sonó, y el Flauros demasiado alterado salio de

mi bolsillo, no podía tomarlo, en ese momento sentí esa sensación de miedo de nuevo, al voltear hacia

atrás me di cuenta que Alessa venia mientras avanzaba, iba transformando el mundo en su pesadilla,

sin poder evitarlo, me desmaye y al despertar...


	8. Lucha contra Mi mismo

Me encuentro solitario en un mundo raro donde aquellas sencasiones

de miedo extremo pueden llegar a ser muy familiares, este mundo hecho

con paredes manchadas de pecado y carne con estructura de metal va cambiado

mediante voy avanzando, los espejos no reflejan

lo que deben reflejar muestran aquel mundo que los seres humanos ignoramos,

siento como si mi mente fuera a tomar mi cuerpo

y hacer lo que se le de la gana, mi mirada no me refleja ami,

las paredes parecen ser traídas del infierno, huele a sangre

quemada y a esencia de que algo terrible paso aquí,

este es un mundo donde las pesadillas tal vez puedan

ser mas fuertes que nunca o pueden generarte paz en la estancia

en este lugar, cosas indescriptibles pasan en este lugar, cada segundo que pasa es

un dolor de cabeza literalmente, muchos cuadros de aquella amada chica que creí

haber amado alguna vez de alguna manera se encuentran aquí , era Cheryl, mi mente bloqueada por

la confusión y el miedo me hace recordar que esto lo había vivido en aquel sueño, pero al ver los cuadros

de Cheryl me di cuenta que no la amaba, creo que el sentimiento de "seguridad" que me brinda ante esta situación

no es motivo para amarla como amo a Yuriko , por su influencia de Alessa en la Orden pienso

que sus cuadros están aquí, solo espero que no le pase nada,

al notar que mis miedos son mas fuertes hacen que yo active mis instintos de supervivencia

, con mucha cautela puedo seguir avanzando y tratando de buscar a Yuriko por todos lados, pero no la encuentro

este lugar ah tomado cosas de mi dejándome en un vació sin un motivo mas para avanzar estoy varado

aquí sin hacer nada resignado a morir cuando derrepente pude escuchar

un ruido, un ruido chillante , como si alguna cosa metálica frotara con otra

hasta que la estática volvió a sonar, yo conocía esa estática era Pyramid Head,

su imagen perturbante e imponente

hizo que corriera hacia una puerta sin salida , cerrada con llave!, ese momento podía imaginar como su cuchillo iba a partir mi vida en partes

para servir de sacrificio a Alessa como aquel cuadro lo decía, vi de

cerca la muerte mientras se acercaba cuando derrepente disparos invadieron mis oídos, era James,

Pyramid Head se distrajo así que corrí y James me siguió, no había tiempo

de conversar así que seguimos avanzando, cuando llegamos a un lugar "seguro"

le platique a James de Alessa y sobre sus poderes:

-_¿Entonces esa tal Alessa esta causando todo esto?_

-No puedo asegurar eso pero al parecer es lo único en que puedo confiar, Alessa fue dividida por primera vez

cuando un camionero llamado Travis Grady la salvo de un sacrificio y se dividió en Cheryl, Harry Mason la encontró

en la carretera y la adopto pero Dahlia Gillespie la quiso utilizar de nuevo para renacer al dios de dicho culto pero

fallo por la interferencia de Mason y el resultado fue otra división de Alessa en Heather que próximamente se llamaría Cheryl.

-_¿Entonces es por eso que se esta dando esta situación?_

-No estoy seguro pero tenemos que seguir avanzando

-_Espera, Pyramid Head custodiaba esto_ (James me muestra un pedazo de cristal)

-¡¿Como lo conseguiste?

-_Pyramid Head lo custodiaba pero cuando apareciste tu lo tome_

-Mira ¿Que es eso?

Me di cuenta que en el lugar

donde estábamos había una jaula y una silla de ruedas que tenia un objeto raro,

había dos cuerdas yo jale una y James la otra la jaula se abrió pero al soltarla

se cerraba y no podía pasar por el objeto, con cautela de que Pyramid Head no nos

viera fuimos a buscar algo pesado fue ahí cuando un archivero nos sirvió de ayuda

para recuperar ese objeto y de esa manera lo obtuvimos y salimos

pero en ese momento Pyramid Head nos localizo al ir corriendo, James

y yo tuvimos la forzosa necesidad de separarnos, fui corriendo puerta por puerta

evadiendo las feroces criaturas, entre tanta estática y sonidos penetrantes

escuche el llanto de una mujer y buscándolo me di cuenta que necesitaba ese objeto raro

de la jaula entre y ahí estaba alguien que no comprendía que hacia ahí

era...Yuriko, pensé que Pyramid Head se la había llevado fui con preocupación haber que pasaba me dijo:

-_¡Alex, que bueno que llegas tenia tanto miedo sin ti, por favor no te separes de mi otra vez protégeme por favor!_

-Lo siento tanto, no te pude proteger de ese monstruo, siento tanta impotencia de no poder protegerte, perdóname

-_Claro que te perdono, porque no te habría de perdonar si después de todo me di cuenta de que yo... Te Amo_

-¡¿Que?, Yuriko ¿Lo que dices es cierto?

-_Claro que es cierto, quiero vivir contigo siempre, ándale Alex vamos a quedarnos a vivir aquí...solos tu y yo gozando del paraíso..._

-¿A que te refieres con eso?, Yuriko tu no eres así, ¿Esto crees que es el paraíso? esto no es mas que una pesadilla en vida

-_Alex que te sucede, tu tampoco eres así, tu solías amarme ami... solo ami... ¿Acaso esa rubia te confunde?, ¿Acaso ya no me amas mas?_

-No, yo si te amo pero ¿Porque no me correspondiste antes?, yo no me quedare en este "paraíso"

-_¡Pero que patético eres!, si no quieres vivir el paraíso conmigo ¡Entonces vivirás el infierno!_

Derrepente lo que creí que era mi chica ideal, empezó a tomar forma de una criatura parecida ami no podía creer lo que veía, me impactaba el hecho

de solo ver a esa criatura, parecía tener todos los efectos de los otros monstruos

era aterrador el solo hecho de verlo a los ojos, eran rojos como los míos debido a mi alergia que tengo y que odio, esa alergia que bajo mi autoestima

a un nivel que me inspiraba miedo, terror e inseguridad, se acerco ami y al agarrarme me toco el corazón,

y lentamente sentía como lo despedazaba por dentro, llorando de dolor, lo aparte de

mi con una fuerza que no sabia que tenia, me dejo el recuerdo de Yuriko de como la amo

y de como inconscientemente me hace daño y en el transcurso de la pelea era difícil mantenerse

concentrado ante los efectos que causaba en mi ese monstruo y mientras mas me resistía a pelear el monstruo se

hacia mas fuerte como si tomara mis energías y ganas de estar vivió

,en lo que pensé que iban a ser mis últimos momentos me acorde de todo

lo que me paso, sentí un gran alivio, en realidad yo nunca me deje vencer por nada y aunque mi autoestima estaba por los suelos aun tenia dignidad

para no dejarme pisotear por nada nisiquiera por este monstruo, cuando el monstruo me agarro de nuevo, sus ataques eran inútiles,

fue ahí cuando tome acción y empecé a atacar al monstruo que ahora parecía débil o tal vez yo me hice mas fuerte

y empecé a luchar contra el, todos los ataques de aquel doble mió eran demasiado rápidos como para utilizar un

arma que ocupara mis dos brazos así que el cuchillo era el arma perfecta para

llevar acabo esa batalla contra mi mismo pero apesar del alivio que sentía ya estaba herido casi sin fuerzas

pero el recuerdo me mantenía en pie y en un momento de adrenalina extrema pude doblegar al monstruo y derribarlo

para dar el golpe final en el suelo de aquel lugar, esa batalla me hizo darme cuenta de muchas cosas sobre

mi mismo, me di cuenta que no debió odiar ningún aspecto de mi y que por mas que un recuerdo sea triste o

malo de todas manera es parte de mi y debo de valorar esos recuerdos así como valoro los buenos y también me

hizo superar aquel amor imposible que nunca iba a tener con Yuriko, el monstruo

derrotado dejo la ultima parte del cristal rojo, agonizante lo tome y caí rendido.


	9. Mente sobrecargada El ultimo encuentro

Cuando sentí que pasó una eternidad para despertar, ella estaba ahí, Cherly:

-Cheryl, ¿Como llegaste aquí?

-_Alessa no puede controlar mas su poder mental que ha trascendido los limites incluso del tiempo, Alessa me trajo aquí_

(Entra al cuarto una figura de un hombre que pensé que era James Sunderland)

-Oye Jam...

-_¡Papa!... ¿Como puede ser que tu..._

-**Hija mía, me alegra tanto verte, estoy aquí gracias al poder de Alessa que ha quebrantado los limites de la muerte, nunca creí que iba a ver el ****Otherworld de nuevo, solo que ahora es distinto todos los lugares visitados por Alessa se encuentran aquí, no debemos perdernos**

-_Padre, el es Alejandro, tiene una botella con Algaophotis_

-**Excelente, dame la botella por favor, tenemos que usarla con cuidado**

Le di la botella a harry, derrepente deambulando por aquel lugar escuchando

el canto de las criaturas, Pyramid Head nos localizo nuevamente, la sorpresa era que

venia acompañado de otro pyramid head pero este tenia algo diferente, era café

al huir nos dimos cuenta que un pozo era lo único que podía salvarnos de una

muerte a manos de los 2 Pyramid head, sin pensarlo 2 veces, salte al pozo, al caer una

habitación que parecía ser de un hospital, Cheryl dijo que ahí estuvo hospitalizada

hace a os pero como Alessa, en ese momento James Sunderland se hizo presente al estar todos reunidos

salimos todos de esa habitación y al final de un pasillo enorme nos

aguardaba un monstruo con finta de carnicero, no entiendo cuantas criaturas así pueden

existir, cuando derrepente es atacado por Travis Grady, al evadir a ese extraño monstruo nos reunimos

todos y me di cuenta que Travis recupero el Flauros

y dijo vio un mensaje que pensó que era de Alessa que decía, "Pronto se acabara la

pesadilla, AYUDALA!" no sabia el significado de ese mensaje pero no me sonó bien la idea

de que la pesadilla se iba a acabar, tenia el presentimiento de que era algo malo,

también encontró una daga ceremonial al lado del mismo Flauros, pensó que podía servir de algo,

seguimos avanzando, aunque estuviéramos juntos cada quien vivía su pesadilla ignorando la presencia

de los otros, la ausencia de esperanza se hacia notar ahí, sentía como las sombras rodeaban

mi cuerpo y me empujaban hacia la oscuridad, llegamos a una puerta pequeña con una depresión

en forma de mano, con las palabras, "Only the hand of The Young One can open the door of The Order"

tenía dibujos a su lado que Cheryl parecía recordar, así que puso su mano y la puerta

se abrió, un pasillo de total oscuridad aguardaba detrás de esa puerta, recorriendo el pasillo

largo y oscuro nos condujo a un sello que al pisarlo nos llevo

un lugar gigante donde parecía ser un ritual, Cherly tenía demasiado miedo

pero el aliento de su padre la hizo avanzar, el Flauros brillaba y los cristales rojos

formaban un corazón de cristal, seguimos avanzando y vimos a Dahlia y a Claudia sellando a Alessa

pero al parecer no podían, le pidieron el Fluaros a Travis, pero se negó a entregarlo

, Alessa se libero y el Flauros quería atraparla, un destello salio de ella,

y el Flauros formo al Iluminador, Alessa cayo desmayada, también Claudia y Dahlia, a Cherly parecía afectarle

la presencia del Iluminador así que Harry lo ataco pero era inútil, no comprendía como poder aniquilar

a aquel monstruo que lucia inmortal entonces con la mejor puntería que pude conecte un disparo en la cabeza con

la escopeta pero no tuvo ningún efecto que favoreciera en darme una ventaja, tampoco los ataques físicos funcionaban

sus heridas estaban vivas pero el monstruo no parecía ser afectado cuando derrepente Travis saco la daga ceremonial y la clavo

en su pecho, no pareció la mejor idea pero se formo un agujero en su pecho yo me acerque a enterrar la katana en dicho agujero

pero la criatura se enfado y con su brazo me golpeo y al tocarme

me quemaba y mejor me aleje de el, descubrí que mientras mas cerca estaba de el

el corazón de cristal mas fuerte latía, Dahlia despertó de su desmayo y dijo que usáramos Aglaophotis

Harry supo perfectamente que hacer y saco la botella roja que encontré

se acerco a atacar para propinarle al Iluminador una dosis de

Aglaophotis, el monstruo quedo paralizado y Dahlia dijo, rápido niño el corazón, en la grieta que

Travis hizo con la daga le enterré el corazón, la criatura dio un grito inmenso y me agarro, era el fin me iba

a matar, pero Alessa despertó de su desmayo e hizo que el Iluminador me soltara, en eso, le dijo a Cherly

que mantuviera su mente fuerte para que Alessa no desapareciera,

le di el corazón y la criatura quedo vulnerable, todos lo atacamos y finalmente cuando

el Iluminador no parecía una amenaza, Cheryl se sintió "Poseída" por el iluminador

, parecía querer matarla para que Alessa no pudiera desaparecerlo, al ver eso inmediatamente

ataque a la criatura para destruir el corazón atravesándome en la trayectoria del ataque, al parecer logre darle el

golpe final y el Iluminador regreso al Flauros.


	10. Good Ending

Good Ending

De pronto, todo parecía volver

a la normalidad, Dalhia y Claudia regresaron a donde deberían, todo parecía volver a su lugar,

era la hora de Harry para irse, Cherly llorando imploraba:

-_¡No padre no te alejes de mi!, no quiero que mi única felicidad se marche otra vez, con nadie mas me he sentido tan feliz, por favor no me dejes padre_

-**Cheryl... no hubiera tenido sentido estar vivo de nuevo si no te hubiera visto otra vez, yo se que eres fuerte hija y es tiempo de que me dejes ir ****tu eras mi felicidad y aunque a pesar no eras mi hijo biológica tuve la dicha de tener una hija tan maravillosa como tu, algo que no tuve ni voy a tener con ****nadie mas, cuando en el futuro tengas un hijo llámalo Harry y me haré presente mediante el**

-_Nunca tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo padre pero aun después de muerto eres el ser que me hace mas feliz, gracias por amarme aun cuando no sabias __de mi origen o quien o que soy, te amo padre, tu recuerdo siempre vivirá conmigo_

Se abrazaron y Harry beso su frente y se marcho, derrepente en un suspiro todo volvió a la normalidad, Cheryl, James, Travis, y yo

salimos de aquel pueblo, dejando atrás las experiencias horribles que pasamos, Travis nos dejo en Brahams

un pueblo cercano, James llamo una grúa para que trajeran su carro y Cherly llamo a Douglas, cuando James

se fue nos dijo que nos mantuviéramos comunicados vía Internet, mientras Cheryl y yo esperábamos a Douglas

me dijo que fue valiente de mi parte enfrentarme al Iluminador para defenderla y que le gustaría que fuéramos amigos,

obtuve su correo y su teléfono, Douglas me dejo en la estación más cercana para tomar un autobús a mi casa,

y fue ahí cuando me despedí de Cheryl y de Douglas, tome el autobús para mi casa, cuando llegue nadie pareció

notar mi ausencia, el tiempo no paso mucho como creí, y así seguí con mi vida normal.


	11. Bad Ending

Bad Ending

El Flauros regreso el Iluminador a Alessa pero esta vez parecía tener control de si misma, parecía estar muy

dolida y con una mirada me hablaba diciéndome, "El miedo, el miedo es uno de los peores enemigos de las

personas, nos hace sentir opresión y no nos deja ser libres de liberar el instinto, hay que hacerse el mejor

amigo del miedo y usarlo como la mejor arma que se pueda poseer, fuiste muy valiente al ayudar a Cheryl, usaste

el miedo adecuadamente, pero también el daño que causaste al iluminador lo estoy sufriendo, así que es tiempo

de devolverte el favor " derrepente reaccione y estaba atrapado en la mente de Alessa siendo atormentando por

unas ilusiones y criaturas que expresaban el sufrimiento que le cause, cuando parecía no tener sangre, podía

seguir sintiendo el dolor que le cause a Alessa, cuando yo creía estar muerto mi alma fue imprisionada y

"colgada" desesperada por estar en un cuerpo de nuevo, desconozco este dolor tan intenso que siento,

no sirve de nada tratar de darme cuenta que solo es una "ilusión" no se si tendré este tormento por siempre

ni siquiera puedo sentir que el tiempo pasa, cada recuerdo es usado para hacerme daño, como si yo solo

me martirizara, no se cuanto deba de sufrir, estar así como estoy me hace sentir como si mi sufrimiento

fuera una fuente infinita, incluso tratar de cometer suicidio es bonito en comparación del tormento que vivo

, mientras mas sufro, veo como Alessa se alimenta y mientras más se alimenta mas sufro, el ciclo va a durar

para siempre, ¡DEJAME SALIR!...


	12. Alex Death Ending

Alex Death Ending

Cuando me atravesé en la trayectoria del ataque, su garra alcanzo a atravesar parte de mi cuerpo dejándome una herida que cortaba mi respiración

y sentía como la herida quemaba por dentro conforme circulaba mi sangre, era tanto dolor que quede inmóvil, el ataque del Iluminador me dejo gravemente

herido, derramaba demasiada sangre que al momento que caía se quemaba y formaba parte del lugar, mis sentidos totalmente alterados quitaban la

sensibilidad en mis extremidades, todos trataban de ayudarme pero yo dentro de mi mismo sabia como iba a terminar en pocos

segundos, Alessa invadió mi mente y me decía "Tú morirás pero eso no significa que ya no sigas vivo..."

en ese momento fue interrumpida por la realidad, Cheryl lloraba me dijo "No, no puedo creer que tu

también tengas que morir...después de que has salvado mi vida no pude estar mas agradecida contigo...

jamás voy a olvidar a semejante persona admirable como tú...espero puedas descansar en paz, tú esencia

vivirá conmigo siempre..." Harry agradeció por salvar a su hija, mientras James y Travis invadidos por el

silencio solamente podían decirme cosas con la mirada, ya no pude aguantar mas, el último suspiro hizo

que mi alma saliera de mi cuerpo viendo como las cosas volvían a la normalidad, Alessa continuo con lo que

me quería decir "Tú has muerto pero eso no significa que no sigas vivo, tu mente y tu recuerdo permanecerán

en Silent Hill manifestándose como tu desees, al entrar en este lugar tu esencia fue transformada y ahora

pertenece a este lugar, mientras las personas te recuerden jamás dejaras de existir" Harry y Cheryl

se despidieron, Dahlia y Claudia volvieron a donde deberían, y el Iluminador regreso al Flauros

y que puedo decir de mi, ahora mi recuerdo esta vagando por

Silent Hill...


	13. UFO Ending

UFO Ending

De pronto, todo parecía volver

a la normalidad, Dalhia y Claudia regresaron a donde deberían, todo parecía volver a su lugar,

era la hora de Harry para irse, pero le guiño el ojo a Cheryl y una luz se llevo a Harry, a James

y a Travis, Cheryl me beso en la boca y se la llevo la luz, cuando me alumbro estaba en el salón 205

del Edificio C en la UVM, el campus donde estudio y era el salón donde solían estar los biculturales, estar ahí despertó mis ganas

de volver a bicultural, aquel bachillerato que solía identificarme tan bien así que tenia que ir al edificio A para hablar

con el rector y convencerlo de que me deje volver, así que cuando iba, el monstruo inmortal a golpes y balas bloqueaba el pasillo, entré al

salón que estaba enseguida y decía en el pizarrón, TU FUI EGO ERIS, cuando dije eso el monstruo desapareció

y cuando en prefectura escuche un ruido era un Closer comiéndose a Juanito (un prefecto), había una pistola en la mesa y

lo mate, cuando vi que en el aire acondicionado estaba atorada una llave, tenia que prenderlo pero no lo

alcanzaba así que del cadáver de Juanito tome el control de los aires acondicionados, lo prendí y callo una llave, la llave

para salir del edificio, cuando quise dirigirme al edificio A estaba bloqueado debido a que no tenia suelo,

entonces tenia que ir al TV estudio que tenia entonces pase al GYM y unas enfermeras hacían aerobics, después de

verlas me vine al campo de fútbol y un Insane Cancer estaba en la portería y cuando se levanto me dijo cosas

en japonés pero no le entendí así que en ingles me dijo que le tenia que meter un penal para que me diera la llave

del TV estudio, así que tome el balón lo coloque y con un engaño metí gol, me dio la llave entre al TV estudio

entre y mientras mas entraba, mas invadía el Otherworld, en una de las TV había un video de mi bailando la macarena al ver esa

escena decidí salir de ahí, mientras salía todo parecía normal, así que entre

al edificio A, la puerta del rector estaba abierta y entre, busque al rector pero lo que me sorprendió fue que

vi que era un alien, y Daniel, Brescia, Karen y Salim jugaban UNO con Mira, le dije al rector que si me dejaba

volver a Bicultural pero me dijo que fuera a caja de pago para que hablara con Harry haber si me dejaba, fui a caja

y Harry comía caracoles de la cocina francesa, autorizo mi cambio y me dijo, " Ne eso no importa,

vamos a celebrar al Heaven's Night", todos abordamos la nave de Harry

dije las palabra mágicas" nave de la desvariación, Activated" y Brescia y yo empezamos a desvariar

y en camino al Heaven's Night cantábamos muy felices y contentos la Canción de Silent Hill,

llegamos a Heaven's night y el Missionary asaltaba a un

Straight Jacket, Cybil Bennet se encargo de el enviándolo a Prisión Toluca, los Pyramid Head estaban de guardias y nos

dejaron pasar, entramos y la fiesta no empezaba así que mientras llegaban los invitados, jugábamos

Super Smash Brothers Brawl,

llegaron los invitados y la sorpresa era que Akira Yamaoka y Mary Elizabeth McGlyyn pondrían la música,

les faltaban integrantes así que Daniel era la segunda guitarra, Salim el baterista, Karen la bajista,

y Brescia en el teclado, llegó la hora de que abrieran el Bar y Alessa me preparo una michelada con

Health Drinks, obtuve Withe Claudia con Michael Kauffman y Lisa Garland y yo empezamos a consumirla,

decidimos escuchar a Akira y a Mary y el viaje fue excepcional, derrepente se armo el Slam y nadie se lo perdió

ni siquiera la pared, ya que Salim se encargo de eso, después de que acabaron de tocar, le pedí un autógrafo

a Mary y a Akira y me lo dieron en un póster de la NASA, Henry y Walter estaban muy ebrios y parecían

llevarse muy bien, Travis jugaba vencidas con The Butcher, y "Heather" jugaba con Alessa

y con Cheryl a la trae, mientras tanto Harry y James

lloraban por el fallecimiento de sus esposas, pero se alegraron cuando el Show de Maria, Eileen con las enfermeras

fue ejecutado, llego una sorpresa para mi, las batallas de Rap fueron organizadas, Akira Yamaoka de DJ y los aliens haciendo

su beatbox no podía perderme la oportunidad así que subí haber quien me retaba y para mi sorpresa

Alex Sheperd fue el retador, en el intercambio de palabras la audiencia no paraba de gritar y mi victoria

se hizo presente, después pensé que nadie me iba a retar pero Vincent se atrevió, el empezó atacándome

con sus palabras y me la aplico varias veces, pero mi improvisación dejo por los suelos a la de Vincent,

Daniel y yo hicimos un cover de "Cuando los mundos chocan", de Bob Esponja, fue la sensación del momento

el Breakdance no podía faltar, y Salim en un intento de bailar Break se cayo del escenario, en

cambio Dahlia y Claudia eran profesionales para eso, Daniel, Brescia y Karen llevaron el Pump It Up,

de pronto, Josh y Laura estaban socializando muy cariñosamente,

Douglas se quería pelear con Cesar (un profesor) y lo corrieron, no dejaron entrar a Wheeler por ser negro asi que se molesto

y los demando, Elle era una malacopa pero Alex la controlo yo diría que demasiado bien, cuando los Pyramid

Head se unieron a la fiesta todos estábamos ebrios, cuando me tope con Heather y nuestras miradas se cruzaron

fue inevitable la serie de abrazos, de pronto Heather activo

su traje de Princess Heart y nuestro vinculo fue mas fuerte, después llego la hora de bailar la de "Payaso de rodeo" y me

subí al escenario para ver como todos la bailaban, seguí bebiendo

y todos seguíamos en la fiesta cuando derrepente al escenario subió Alessa muy lentamente,

todos nos callamos, el ambiente empezó a transformarse Alessa empezó a caminar hacia la audiencia

cada segundo era suspenso, cuando derrepente ella muestra los ojos, y en una cara malvada se preparaba

para pronunciar unas palabras que eran "I Just LOST THE GAME"

todas las personas presentes sollozaban por causa de Alessa cuando nos hizo perder

y Alessa bajo del escenario con una sonrisa en la boca después Salim en venganza se

preparo para bailar en el escenario y ejecuto Never Gonna Give you Up de Rick Astley

todos ahí presentes enojados furiosos al perder y ser Rick Rolleados no sabíamos con que

desquitar nuestra furia hasta que el pequeño Walter dijo que fue agredido por reggaetoneros

entonces todos nos enojamos y usamos armas de origen extraterrestre para exterminar a

todos los reggaetoneros que habitan en el mundo, terminamos exhaustos así que fuimos a dormir y al

día siguiente una cruda fatal pero teníamos que ir a la escuela así que nos dieron un aventón, y llegamos a

la escuela.


End file.
